Band of Demigods
by RockRoy
Summary: What happens when Rachel Dare receives a prophecy about warriors coming to Camp Half Blood when the Greek and Roman demigods are preparing for war against Gaia? Who are these warriors and why are they coming to the camp? Find out and enjoy the ride. Set in an AU of HoO. Rated T.


**Author's note: I've just read the first installment of Heroes of Olympus, which brought back memories from the reading the PJO books. This is my first PJO fanfic and I haven't read all HoO books yet, so I might change a couple of things. The quest in this fanfic is set somewhere between the first and other books of the HoO series, thus featuring an Alternative Universe. Hope you will enjoy it. Please review.**

* * *

**Band of Demigods: Norse Warriors**

_Five warriors will stand,_

_to reforge the band._

_In need of blade and arrow,_

_they bring ancient woe._

_Blood of heroes will drop,_

_as fire rages on the top_

_Vengeance shall birth,_

_allies against Earth_

Everyone was quiet as Rachel retold them the latest prophesy. They were all sitting in the Big House, looking at her. Chiron stared at the demigods.

'So, what do you make of it?', asked Annabeth. 'This prophesy couldn't have come at a worse time.' The others nodded in agreement. They were in full preparations of the journey to Rome to defeat Gaia and her forces.

'I don't really know,' replied Rachel. 'When the first line came to me, I also received a picture of the pine tree, so I assume that the five warriors will stand here at Camp.'

'Another force to battle? The more the merrier,' snorted Clarrise. She placed her feet on the table. No one said anything about it.

'Reforge? That means Vulcanus, right?' said Jason. 'Maybe they're unclaimed childs of the Blacksmith.'

'I agree,' said Leo,' but they need weapons, if they're my siblings, why would they need to come here for weapons? And not forge them themselves? The fire thing does worry me as well. '

'What does that ancient sorrow mean?' asked Percy. 'Old grudges from the gods?'

'This sucks,' said Thalia. 'We come to visit and then this shit happens.'

'Hear, hear,' said Clarrise with a smile.

Suddenly the door of the house flew open and a camper entered the room. 'Don't be mad for disturbing the meeting, but there are visitors coming,' he said slightly panting. Being a child of Hermes, didn't grant you superstamina. 'They're dressed in fur coats and are armed. One of Leo's alarms has picked up something strange.'

The eight people and Chiron scurried out of the building and ran towards the pine tree. Pushing through the crowd, which was armed, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Clarrise stood just inside Camp. All pulled out their weapons. Behind them stood Jason and Leo.

'What's happening?' asked Piper, who appeared besides Jason.

'We got visitors, hostile ones,' said Percy. He pointed Riptide towards the five approaching enemies. He could see that one of them was carrying a spear. Suddenly one of the five stumbled to the ground, while one of the others picked him up. Together they moved closer until they were twenty feet away from the border.

Now everyone in the front could see that the spear wielding enemy was a girl. She removed her hood and so did her companions. Three boys and another girl, who was wielding a bow. Two of the boys were helping the third one.

'Children of Greece and Rome,' spoke the girl. 'We come in peace. We seek help for our brother and refuge for the night. We are on a quest to find a lost brother.'

'Who are you?' demanded Thalia.

'My name is Hilde, daughter of Brunhilde, we are children of Asgard. We came from the North to find help for our quest.'

'Why should we believe you?' asked Annabeth.

'We cannot force you, but we will show you that we do not intend to harm you. Stand down, my brothers and sister.' The girl dropped the spear in the grass, her fellow travelers did the same with their weapons. A moment later there was a pile of swords and axes lying before the pine tree. When the wounded warrior fell once again, Chiron decided to let them enter. Hilde thanked the centaur.

Moments later, Hilde was sitting next to Björn, the unconscious boy, in the Big House. He way lying in a clean bed, snoozing gently. Chiron was sitting on the opposite end, while Annabeth and Thalia were standing at the footend. Hilde had removed her furcoat and was wearing a light leather armor with steel plate reinforcements on the arms and shins. The colors were brown and black.

'So, you're Norse demigods?' asked Annabeth.

Hilde tore away her gaze from her brother in arms and looked at the girl with the blond hair and grey eyes. There was a shine in her eyes. 'In a way,' she replied.

'How's that?' asked Thalia.

'We aren't like you Greeks or Romans,' said Hilde. 'We don't have a deity as a biological parent, such as Athena and Zeus.' She smiled at the surprised looks of the two. 'We are all orphans or semi-orphans that decend from the ancient heroes and get adopted by the Norse Gods. They never really liked Midgardians, so real demi gods never appeared in our mythology. But we get blessed by a god or goddess to receive powers like their own, albeit less powerful.'

'You're a child of Odin, the King of the Gods, the Wise,' said Annabeth.

'Correct, but that isn't surprising coming from a daughter of the Godess of Wisdom.' Hilde showed a sad smile.

'How can you tell?' asked Thalia.

'See those ravens embedded on her armor, those are the two ravens Hugin and Mugin, animals owned by Odin. And she wears rings with a wolfshead on each hand, the two wolfs of Odin.'

'So you've always known that the Norse Gods are real?' Thalia asked Chiron.

'Why do you think Roman and Greek gods don't like to go to the North, as in Alaska and beyond? And for some reason Boston is also their turf. We know each other, but we tend to stay out of eachother's way. Unless some quests ask for an encounter.'

'Oh okay. And who is Björn's god parent?'

'He's a decendant from Beowulf and is blessed by Hel, our Goddess of the Dead. She reigns over Hel, the Northern hereafter. One of our more skilled axe fighters.'

'And who is it you're looking for?' asked Chiron.

'David, a descendant from Weyland and blessed by Tyr, the God of War. Well, the actual God of War, as all our Gods like a good brawl. David is the blacksmith of our band of fighters.'

Before Thalia could say something else two of the Norse demi gods barged in bickering with each other. One had copper brow hair with a small beard, the other had black hair and no facial hair. Both were wearing some leather armor with reinforcements. Even as they approached teh bed, they continued arguing. Hilde quickly stood up and smacked their heads against one another's.

'Now, be quiet or I'll make sure you both are on laundry duty when we get back to camp. Do you get the message or do I need to muzzle you both like dogs?' The two nodded while rubbing their foreheads.

'Excuse us for that,' Hilde said. 'These are Liam and Nick, both descendants of Siegfried, but blessed by Loki and Thor respectively. That reminds me, Liam empty your pockets, now.'

Liam stared at Hilde for two seconds and then emptied his pockets. Drachmen, amulets and other small things piled up on the bed.

'You have five minutes to returns every single thing where you found it or i'll let the owners decide what your punishment will be. And Romans weren't really nice to thieves, neither were the Greeks. Now go.'

Liam grabbed everything and scurried off.

'Little mischivous rat,' spat Nick. 'Thank the gods there are only of few those around.'

'Loki, the trickster God and God of Fire,' said Annabeth. 'i wonder what would happen if they'd team up with some of Hermes' children.'

'A squad of supernatural thieves that can steal anything,' said Thalia. The others chuckled.

* * *

Jason and Percy watched Liam coming out of the Big House and running towards one of the cabins.

'That Hilde sure knows how to reign in her squad members,' said Jason.

'Imagine our girls being like that. I'd be rubbing my head 24/7,' said Percy with a smile.

Suddenly Hilde walked out of the Big House as well and spotted Percy and Jason. She walked over to them.

'Hi, could you show me the way to your archery range? I want to talk to Lily.'

'I'll show you,' said Percy. 'I'm Percy by the way, this is Jason. Child of…'

'Poseidon and Zeus. You reek of salt water and seafood, like the demigods of Njord.' She said with a smile. 'And you,' she said to Jason. 'Resemble Thalia too much to not be a child of Zeus or is it Jupiter?'

'Jupiter it is,' replied Jason. He looked into Hilde's eyes and thought he saw the universe. 'You're a child of Odin, no? I get this weird feeling from you.'

'That's true.'

Without another word Percy and Hilde left the Son of Jupiter behind and headed for the archery range.

* * *

The archery range was a long patch of grass which has six targets at one end. The targets could be moved to enlarge the distance or to reduce it. There was a group of Apollo children looking at the Norse demigod, who wielded a longbow and was shooting at a target that stood one hundred feet away. She had released nine arrows and was loading the tenth. Nine bullseyes counted for. Hilde and Percy approached her as she released the final arrow. It hit the target on the left side.

'Dammit,' she cursed as she deposited her bow. She rubbed her eyes.

'Hey, don't be sad, Lily, you made nine out of ten,' said Hilde as she pulled the thirteen year old closer in a hug.

'But I failed the mark again,' sobbed Lily. 'That way I'll never become champion. All the other archers can shoot twenty arrows with lightning speed and land them all on target.'

'Yeah that's true, but that's only because they've had years of training with a bow and you've only been blessed by Skadi for what, four months now?'

'Five.'

'If it helps, I can't even hit the target with an arrow when I'm standing ten feet away from a target,' said Percy.

'Who'se he? He smells like one of Njord's children.'

'I'm Percy, child of Poseidon.' He held out his hand. Liliy dried her eyes and shook it.

'Lilly, descendant of Blenda, blessed by Skadi, Goddess of bowhunting, skiing and winter.'

'What's with this blessed thing?' asked Percy. 'Aren't you children of the Norse Gods?'

'Jeez, you really are a Seaweed Brain,' said Lilly.

* * *

**A/N II: Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and spread the word. Updates will come, but irregularly. You have been warned.**


End file.
